I still love you
by GoldenBoy11
Summary: Ponyboy and Cherry live a life of love.


**Chapter 1**

The dismissal bell rang, and we rushed to our lockers, anxious to start spring break. Heading towards my locker, I spot Cherry.

"Hey Pony, meet me after school" Cherry tells me nervously

I nod. "I wonder what she wants" I think to myself. I walk over to her blue Mustang. "That's a tuff car!" I say to Cherry.

"Umm, Pony, I got bad news…." She tells me depressed.

"Ok?" I respond confused. "Pony I...I'm pregnant." She tells me.

My eyes widen, "Ok you're telling me why?" I ask Cherry.

"I am telling you, because you're the last person I had contact with and you're the…." She yells at me. I think to myself "Oh no" My eyes widen with sudden clearance. "Umm ok" I'm really confused and scared that I get what she going to say. "I'll call you later" she says and drives away.

**Chapter 2**

I'm about to step onto the front porch of my house, as I realize Sodas watching _Mickey Mouse_. I walk in casually. "Hey Pony!" Soda screams. "Hey…" I respond scared.

"Something wrong Pony?" Soda asks

I hesitate to answer. "Cherry asked for me, after school, she had REALLY bad news to tell me."

"Cherry? The Soc? " Soda asks confused. I nod.

"Remember how she invited me over to the party last month." He nods confused. "Well we got pretty drunk and next thing I know, I wake up in her room." He gets what I'm saying and his eyes widen. "No Pony, don't tell me." I nod. "Oh my god." He says shocked. "And she's preg." He stops me from finishing. "Don't tell Darry, not yet." He nods with dis belief.

**Chapter 3**

I wake up around 3:00 in the morning. I notice Darry on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. "Hey Darry" I whisper "Hey Pony" he responds. "Are you okay?" Darry asks me. I nod. "Umm Darry, can I speak with you?" He jumps up "sure what is it?" I take a deep breath "You know Cherry, right?" He nods. "Well she invited me over to a party a month ago." "Ok?" Darry responds confused. "We were drunk and the next thing I know, I wake up in her room with her, and we…" Darry eyes widen. "No don't tell me." I gulp "She's preg…" I say slowly fading away. "I told her I'll support her and be with her." Darry seems understanding. But everything changes.

"Ponyboy" Darry's tone raises with anger. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS! YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER USE YOUR HEAD." Darry's loud mouth wakes up Soda. He notices whats going on and stands there speechless. "PONYBOY IM DONE WITH YOU, GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!" Darry reaches his and smacks me right in the cheek. I stumble back surprised and run out the door and onto the porch. Soda comes out. "You okay Pony?" I remain speechless as I cry into my hands. "I'll leave you alone" he says walking back in.

**Chapter 4**

I pick up the phone and call Cherry. "Hey Pony" she says. "How did your brothers take it." I sigh and say "Not very well, Cherry can I meet you by the empty lot, in an hour?"

"Sure" she responds with an excited voice.

An hour later, we see each other and the lot. She runs and gives me a hug. I try to smile. "Cherry, I can't do this, I want to I really do but Darry, practically hates me know." She frowns. "I need you Pony! I… I love you." "I love you too, but I can't we are teenagers!" I respond. "Pony, you said you will be there for me. I need you." She says almost crying. Trying to change the subject, "how did your parents react?" "We have to tell them" Cherry said dreading that moment.

We walk to Cherry's house, holding hands as we walk in. "Hey honey, who's your friend" Mrs. Valence asks "Mom this is my err friend Ponyboy Curtis." Her eyes widen. She remembers me from the murder of Bob. "Cherry, why would you bring this hoodlum trash into the house." Mr. Valence yells! That didn't feel good.

"Well, this 'hoodlum, trash' is my boyfriend." Her parents and I looked at her in a crazy way. "Oh no" I think to myself. She grabs my hand and rushes me into her room and locks the door. My face is still and emotionless, getting ready for the worst. Cherry sits on her bed crying. I move over to her and give her a hug. "Oh, Ponyboy I'm sorry this happened." She cries out in pain. "It's okay, Cherry" I say with a reassuring tone.

**Chapter 5**

I grab Cherry's phone and call home. "Darry, I'm not coming home. I'm at Cherry's." He hangs up. I sit next to Cherry. "So I'm your boyfriend now" She looks at me "Well yes, you're the father to my child." I stare straight at the door. "I'm gonna apologize to your parents" Cherry looks at me scared. I get up and open the door. I travel downstairs. I take a deep breath "Mr. and Mrs. Valence?" I ask. Mr. Valence gets up "WHAT DO YOU WANT" he yells furiously. Cherry hears him and sneaks down quietly. Right as she comes into the living room. Mr. Valence raises his right hand and smacks me so hard, I stumble back, colliding with the hardwood floor. "Pony!" Cherry runs to my side. She looks angrily at her father, and grabs an icepack. "Here you go pony." She helps me up and assists me to her room.

"Why did you hit him?" I hear Cherry ask her father. "He is an idiot, a hoodlum!" That didn't make me feel so good. "I hate you!" Cherry yells. She runs upstairs. She grabs me by the hand, and we run downstairs and out the door. "We are going to your house!"

**Chapter 6**

We walk to my house. The minute I enter the door, Soda gives me a hug and an angry look, "Did your idiot Soc friends beat him up?" He asks Cherry. "No my dad, hit him" She says holding back tears. I walk to my room with Cherry in hand. She lifts up my head, and leans in. She kisses me. "Thanks" I say. She gives me the most comforting hug. Soda sees this. "Get a room, lovebirds." I can't bother being mad at him. I launch a grin in his direction. "Can Cherry spend the night, here? I ask Soda, he nods. She smiles. "Thanks Soda and Ponyboy." She happily said.

The door opens, and Darry walked in. The moment he saw the hand mark on my face, he stops and has a sad look on his face. "Pony" he says softly. "It was my dad." Cherry says before he can finish. His hands clench into fists, "This is why I don't want you with her, Ponyboy" He yelled furiously. Cherry looks sad, and sinks down into my arms, as she thinks about the comment. "Really, Darry." Soda says noticing Cherry's reaction. I give Cherry a hug. "I'm gonna go." Cherry says feeling depressed. I walk her to the door, and kiss her goodbye.

I turn around only to be greeted with Darry's fist. "What the hell" I scream. Darry looks evil, as Soda holds him back. "See Pony, this is what you get!" Darry screams. I get up, frustrated, as I walk to my room silently, pass Darry and Soda and slam the door. I hear Soda yelling "DUDE CHILL OUT!" I hear a slam. I decide to investigate. I walk into the kitchen, only to find Soda, sitting at the table, crying. "Are you okay, Soda?" He doesn't answer.

**Chapter 7**

I walk out the door, and head to Cherry's house. I ring the bell, only to be greeted with Mr. Valence. He slams the door in my face. "Crap" I say under my breath. I ran home, picking up the phone, and call Cherry. "Hey" she greets me. "I'm really sorry about Darry's comment." I reply. All I hear is silence. "Pony, I love you." She says. "I love you, too Cherry." "Got to go my dad's coming, bye Pony" she hangs up.

Darry walks in, as I put the phone down. "Pony, I'm really sorry about yesterday." He says. I look at him speechless. I walk right by him without saying a word. He looks at me shocked and scared. "I'm losing my brother" I hear him say to himself. I lay down in my room, thinking about Cherry, wishing she was with me right now. I fall sound asleep in minutes. I wake up, and check the clock, _10:00 AM_ the clock read. I get out of bed only to find Cherry and Soda talking. "Sorry Pony, I needed someone to talk to, and you were sleeping" Cherry tells me. I nod.

She gets up and gives me a hug. Soda just smiles. "My baby brother growing up." He says. I manage a chuckle. Cherry whispers into my ear. "Let's go to your room, we need to talk." We walk into my room and shut the door. "What will we name the baby" she asked me. "How about Johnny if it's a boy and if it's a girl, umm… maybe Kathy." She smiles, "I like Johnny." She replies. She lays down next to me on my bed and, grabs my hand. "I'm glad this happened with you, Ponyboy." She said smiling.

We fall asleep, only to be woken up by, the sound of Darry and Soda arguing. "Hey" I say while smiling. "Hey" Cherry replies. I notice something. "Cherry, you're getting a bump." I told her. She notices and smiles. "Thanks Pony, thanks for everything." She tells me and gives me a hug. We both smile and I lean in for a kiss. She backs away. I guess I looked surprised, because she said "Sorry". "It's late, you should get home" I tell her. We walk out the door and into her Mustang. I said "Goodbye, drive safe" and she gave me one last hug. She drove off.

**Chapter 8**

Spring break ended, and it's back to school. Cherry is required to stay home, and I visit her during lunch and study hall. My grades are dropping because the only thing on my mind is Cherry. After school, I visit Cherry, even though her parents hate me. "Hey Pony" she greeted me as she opened up the door. "Hey" I responded. I gave her a kiss and a hug. Her dad grew angry, when he saw that. "Cherry, can I see you for a moment?" Her mom asked. "Got to go, stay here" Cherry said to me. She went downstairs.

*CHERRYS P.O.V*

"You love him don't you Cherry?" my mom asked. "Of course I do!" My dad's hands clenched into a fist. "I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING WITH THAT HOODLUM!" My dad screamed with anger. "HE IS NOT A HOODLUM, I LOVE HIM DAD, DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled back at him. He went crazy and shoved me across the room, I landed with a big thud the shook the house. Pony heard it and ran downstairs. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" he yells while he helps me up. "Come on Cherry" he carries me upstairs. I look into Pony's eyes and saw anger. I gave him hug to cool him down. "Thanks" I say while I hug him.

**Chapter 9**

*PONYS P.O.V*

I fall asleep with Cherry, at her house. I think I overstayed my welcome, because when her mom came to wake her up for breakfast, she started, crying. "How can our daughter be such an idiot" I hear her yell. Cherry also hears, and starts crying. "It's okay" I say while comforting her.

"Pony, we can't do this anymore, my parents hate you and even hate me, we can't be doing this." Cherry tells me while walking me home. "No, cherry, don't tell me." I say shocked. She starts crying. "I'm sorry." "Stay with me for a while, please Cherry, you can't do this to us." I say hoping to keep her faith in me. She gives me a hug and finally a kiss. "I'll stay but only for a day" she told me while wiping tears away.

We get to my room, and lay down. I rap my arms around her. Soda comes in and notices. "Oh… I'll leave you two alone." He said while closing the door. She falls asleep in my arms. I get up and tuck her in. "Darry?" I say "what" he responded. "Umm Cherry wants to end things because her parents hate me and even hate her because of me, but she's having a baby, our baby, and I can't just end it with her." I told Darry how I felt. He gave me a hug. "It's ok Pony." He says.

**Chapter 10**

I walk Cherry home. "You want to stay for a while" she asks, I nod. We go up to her room without saying a word to her parents. "Pony, I love you, and we have to split up, but I know, we both don't want to. She says to me holding back tears. We hug each other, and lay down. "Why is it always us." I ask. She shrugs. "I wish we didn't have this baby" Cherry said. I was shocked. She noticed. "Not like that Pony, I just mean things would be simple." I hated to agree, but she was right.

We fall asleep, and it was good. Having nothing between us, nothing blocking us. It was just me and Cherry. I wake up, still holding Cherry's hand. I give her a kiss, and slowly leave the bed. I call the house, hoping for Soda. "Hello?" Soda asked drowsy. "Hey Soda." I responded quietly. "Pony, where are you its two in the morning." He said whispering. "I'm at Cherry's still." "I'll be home soon. Good night" I hang up. "Pony?" Cherry called for me. "I'm Here" I responded while getting into bed. She gave me a hug, and we fell back to sleep.

We get up around 6:30. We sneak downstairs, to get breakfast, trying not to wake her parents up. "Darn, no pancake mix" I yell quietly. Cherry grabs my hand, let's get some. We get changed and take a walk to the store. We run into some socs, and seeing them made me feel sick. Sensing my tenseness, Cherry gives me a hug and says "It's okay, Pony"

**Chapter 11**

"OWWWW" Cherry yells. I think to myself please don't let it be the baby. "IT'S THE BABY" She yells with pain. I call the ambulance and we get there in about ten minutes. She goes into the E.R. and since I'm not family I can't be in there. "You can go in, ." the doctor said to me. IT'S A BOY! "Hey Pony" cherry smiled. "It's a boy!" "Let's name him Johnny Dallas Curtis?" Cherry smiled and says "Sure!" We get home and break the news, to Darry and Soda. "Congratulations, Pony! You too Cherry" They yell. I hug Cherry and give her a kiss. She smiles.

We go to Cherry's house, and tell her parents, who were happy but not for me but for Cherry. "You better not leave her, or I will personally kill you" Mr. Valence said to me. I responded "I won't sir, I love her."

**Chapter 12**

Since Cherry had the baby, we need to be together. I moved out and lived with Cherry. "You know, we still need to get married" Cherry said to me before bed. My eyes widen. "When do you want to?" I ask. "How about now?" Cherry said smiling. I look at her. "Only if you want to." I respond. She nods. "Well then it's official." We hugged and I leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, Pony" "I love you, too, Cherry."

**Epilogue **

*7 YEARS HAVE PASSED*

We still lived in Tulsa. "Hey Daddy, what are you doing" said my son Johnny Dallas Curtis. "I'm remembering the past" I replied. "Where is mommy" Johnny asked. "Mommy's working" I replied. "Come here Johnny." I said. He came running towards me. I lifted him up to my knee. I gave him a huge hug, and kiss.

"I'm home" Cherry yelled so we heard. "Hey babe" I said greeting her with a kiss. "Hey Pony" she greeted. "Where's Johnny?" she asked. "I'm right here, mommy!" said Johnny running towards her. He gave her a big hug. "Pony. Can I see you for a moment?" Cherry asked. "Sure" I responded. We put Johnny to bed. We went into our room, and shut the door. "Let's have another." She said. Shocked and confused, she pushed me onto the bed, and got on top of me. She gave me a kiss. "Please?" she asked. I gave in. "I love you, Pony!" Cherry screamed out. "I love you too!" I replied.

*3 YEARS PASSED*

Johnny was 10 and Bob was 3. Cherry was cooking dinner for the kids and I thought about something. It was a magic thought. It was how me, a greaser, married a beautiful soc, like Cherry.


End file.
